


Omegaverse in the Slenderverse

by Ryuuichisan



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Human/Monster Romance, Possessive Alphas, Predator/Prey, Slenderverse, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuichisan/pseuds/Ryuuichisan
Summary: Another gender hierarchy exists in this universe in addition to your traditional male and female gender role, and that is Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Alphas make up 13% of the population, while Betas make up 85% of the population, and Omegas make up 2%.(Name) finds herself in a bit of a pickle as she leaves work past her regular time. She encounters an Alpha, will she be marked?
Relationships: Slender Man & Reader, Slender Man & You, Slender Man/Reader, Slender Man/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Marking

Popping the last heat suppressant pill into her mouth and taking a sip of water to swallow that nasty pill down, she groaned in disgust. "Just never gets easier taking these pills." She mumbled to herself as she made her way down to the women’s change room.

(Name) had currently just finished working the last hour of her shift, and frankly, she was beyond tired. She couldn’t wait to get home. The thought of running herself a nice hot bath while drinking a warm cup of tea, or maybe even just sitting by the fireplace, listening to the fire crackling sounds of the wood snapping, while reading a book next to the beloved decorated Christmas tree. And then to end the night off, she tucks herself into bed and gets a full 8 hours of sleep. It all sounded so lovely-but that wasn't the case. 

Stripping out of her uniform and folding it neatly into bag and exchanging it for her normal day to day attires, she looked up at the nearest clock. 10:54PM. By the time she gets home, (Name) would ideally be taking a quick shower and then heading off to bed. She was really tired from the work she had done, especially staying an extra 5 hours overtime to complete her paperwork and reports just in time for the holiday break. She wasn't in the mood to relax tonight, but she also knew there would be an ample amount of time the day after to engage in these relaxing rituals.

(Name) dusted the ruffles out of her shirt before zipping her backpack up to get out of the change room.

“See you in a week, (Name). Have a great holiday! Please be safe going home. We betas need to get home A-SAP, it's going to be midnight soon and we need to be careful.” Her coworker waved. (Name) smiled and waved back before heading out the door. “Thank you, you as well. Stay safe out there.”

She sighed sadly to herself as her coworker had left the area. She hated being called a Beta, but that was what she had registered herself as, in order to hold this prestigious job at the accounting firm. On the news currently, reports have stated a group of people who were unknown to be Alphas or Betas, are purposely targeting Omegas by releasing a synthetic pheromone into the air to trigger a heat cycle. When an Omega goes into heat randomly, they lose the ability to fend for themselves as their body only thinks of reproductive gains. Either abduction, homicide, or rape tends to happen immediately. Nobody currently knows what their motives are, but due to high reports of these incidents happening from all over the country, authorities had recommended that all Omegas and even Betas to stay indoors past midnight and that they shouldn’t be wandering around late at night. 

Despite (Name) never wanting to think that she'll be going home at night, it inevitably happened. What freaks her out is that the authorities have actually placed a country-wide alert on warning the public that midnight was a common time for most sexual assault, rape, abduction, and homicide to happen. The targeted audience of these crimes are more geared towards Omegas, and sometimes Betas. Not that Omegas and Betas are easy to identify based on appearance, race, or sex. It was more of the idea that an Omega's heat cycle could be disrupted and triggered very easily. Again, when an Omega's heat cycle activates, they lose their ability to think straight, and will commonly flood their mind with sex. This makes Omegas very easy to prey on, very easy to manipulate, very easy to sell in the black market, and very easy to kill; hence why they are a high target for most of the crimes all around the world. However, Omegas only make up 2% of the world's population, and Betas make up around 85%. Given these statistics, authorities have actually warned Betas to keep themselves on high alert, even if they cannot be synthetically induced to go into heat. Betas, compared to Alphas, are just regular people in the world. And even if majority of the deaths in the news right now consist of Omegas, Betas are still considered top priority over Omegas due to societal norms and standards. (Name) absolutely despised the prejudice Omegas' experiences on a day to day basis. Because Omegas in general have experienced inequality majority of their life time and have very limited rights given by society. Statistics show that an Omega on average will experience homelessness, domestic abuse, financial instability, and multiple abortions due to rape at least once in their lifetime. For example? An Omega working for the military as a nurse, or even as a soldier or any holds a high prestigious job. They would be fired immediately if found out. Reason? Because many Alphas and Betas sees Omegas as a public health hazard. Since Omegas have reoccurring heat cycles every month, meaning that their pheromones are released in order to attract mates all around them to procreate. Well, society has deemed it provocative and very hazardous as many Alphas and even Betas can lose their self-control and become blind to their surroundings because all they can think about is sex with the Omega. Contrary to popular stereotypes of Omegas, their heat cycle doesn’t just appear randomly at a work place, but due to constant fear by politicians and the public, Omegas have been condemned to work as a servant or in a working class field. Most Omegas tend to hide their true identity by registering themselves as Betas and purchasing cheap over the counter heat suppressant pills, or some just work as a prostitute to make ends meet. Some even seek asylum in brothels, because at least they would have a roof over their head. Alphas on the the other hand, they make up 12-13% of the world's population, but are considered to be very hard to prey on due to their dominant and aggressive temperament. As well, Alpha's hardly go into heat, and their heat will often get triggered by an Omegas. Given the statistics again, of how there are only 2% of Omegas in the world, it makes it difficult for an Alpha to experience heat, and also makes it harder to tame them.

Walking out the door of the company, she plopped her winter hat on and secured her hands tightly inside her mittens. As she began walking down the path that would eventually lead her back to her apartment, she noticed little fluffy snow flakes landing on the ground, on her shoulder, and on her head. She gazed up at the wintery night sky, admiring the gentle snow flakes slowly waltzing down with the slight breeze. She held out her hands in attempt to cup the snowflakes. Of course, they just melted immediately. (Name) fell in love with winter as she moved into this country. She loved how the cold breeze felt on her cheeks, she loved the airy feeling of the snow when she grabs them from the ground, and would it be silly to say that winter wardrobe has more of a sophisticated feel to it? Not only that, but Christmas happens during the winter time, and who would ever want to miss out on the celebrating the holidays, even if celebrated alone.

As she continued walking down the cold road, she felt a sudden cool breeze caressing her soft locks gently, tickling her chin and jaw lightly. She tucked her hair back behind her ear and turned around to face the direction of where the breeze came from. It was weird, but she felt like she was being followed. She had no evidence of this as the snow print left behind her from the distance was hers. Maybe her paranoia was finally getting to her? It's no surprise that she was on full alert though, the night was dark with only streetlights red carpeting the pathway she needed to get through. But she couldn't help, but felt like someone was watching her. Nevertheless, she turned back around and continued walking down the road. She just wanted to get home as soon as she could, just so she could feel safe. As she turned the corner of the road she was on, a gust of wind blew against her harshly, knocking off her winter hat, while stumbling back. As she began to make sight of where the heck that wind came from, she gazed at the individual who was standing before her out of no where and widened her eyes. But before she could say anything, the man collapsed on top of her. She winced as the weight of this man continued to sink into her upper torso. Unable to hold him up, she slowly lowered this man up top on her knees as she tries to activate first aid.

As she was examining the man, she realized something wet was soaking through her sleeves and mittens and wetting her forearms and hands. (Name) looked down and saw an open wound to his lower chest and side abdomen. She gasped and lowered the man as gently as she could onto the cold snowy ground. Trying to find a piece of cloth to use as a dressing and bandage from her backpack pockets, she suddenly felt her vision becoming hazy. It wasn’t until she had taken a whiff of a strong pungent smell lingering from underneath her nose when her vision became disoriented. Within minutes, an electrifying rush began taking over her body from head to toe. She looked down at the man, who looked back up at her in horror.

“Y-You have to get… get away. You’re a-an Omega… A-Aren’t you…?” He gasped through each breath as he clasped his hand on top of (Name). “R-Run… T-They’re co…c-coming…” (Name) felt the temperature in her body rise as the pungent smell continued to linger underneath her nose. She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking, she was lost for words.

_"This feeling... I know t-this feeling..."_ She looked down at the unconscious fellow, beginning to feel herself panic. Her hands shaking violently. 

(Name) immediately bolted up with a burst of adrenaline pulsating through her body as she had realized what was happening. She just kept running, not thinking properly as she kept turning every corner of the block. She just wanted to get away from everyone else as fast as possible, because she knew what was coming for her and what she was now going through.

As (Name) ran aimlessly down the path, she hadn’t fully noticed herself dashing straight into the evergreen woods, but even when she did, she just kept on running, running, and running. She wanted to get away from that pungent smelling pheromone, away from everyone else as she did not want to fall victim into the wrong hands. It was crazy to think that this was all happening when she had momentarily thought about the incidents happening on the news, and hearing the warning from her fellow colleague that she would be the next one in line. How unfortunate was her luck. As her legs grew weak and the adrenaline rush dissipated, she squealed as she tripped over her footing and landing face first into the pile of fresh snow, which had thankfully cushioned her fall. " _N-No... I need to get out of here, to somewhere far..."_ She thought to herself as she tried to pry herself up into a crawling position, only to fail as she felt an overwhelming surge of sexual desire bewitching her mind. The need to relieve herself occupying her mind. She began panting heavily as she clutched her lower region tightly, trying to control the urge to touch herself and rejecting the mind break. 

(Name) wanted to keep running, she was determined. Forcing her arms once again to hold her upper body up into a crawling position, she fell weak once again. She felt hopeless and scared that she couldn't do anything. She didn't want to succumb to her animalistic nature and have her mind broken beyond her control. Normally, when she goes into her monthly heat cycle, she'll take care of it in her own room by masturbating and taking her suppressants. But the fact that this heat cycle was induced and she had no more heat suppressants on her, she felt herself growing spiritless, and the fight in her was weakening. As her negative thoughts continued to circulate for a while, her trance broke up when her hazy eyes made contact with a pair of trousers closing in on her. In fear, she winced at the thought of this person being one of the kidnappers on the news. She felt helpless and done for, until her nose had picked up a strong musky and bergamot scent coming. She wiggled her nose to this pleasant lingering scent, which grew stronger as the pair of trousers stood in front of her. The strong scent bewitched her into hazily looking up at the person... no, at the being before her. She couldn’t even properly make out what this being’s complexion was… Was he faceless? But that wasn’t something (Name) cared about right at this moment. It was that damn scent, that enticing and beguiled strong pheromone he was emitting. It left her womanhood throbbing for more, wanting to be ravished. The figure before her was a man, a man with a white, faceless complexion standing at least 8ft tall. He wore a pair of black trousers that were complimented by a slick pair of black Chelsea winter boots, and on top of his torso was a black winter parka coat. (Name) licked her lips seductively as her animalistic side continued to grow. She wanted more of that tasty and appetizing smell. She wanted him. She grew in temptation, gathering energy to lift her upper body up. She was ready to give herself to him, ready to get eaten out by this man, ready to have his... _"_

 _His w-what?"_ She snapped herself back and collapsed back onto the ground, panting heavily to herself in disbelief of the imprudent thoughts she just had. That animalistic side of (Name) wanted nothing, but to attract as many mates as she could, and she was ready to be ravished as her libido heightened at the thought. She felt ashamed and embarrassed. 

(Name) watched as the being knelt down next to her, extending his gloved leather hands in front of her, but immediately stopped when she yelped: “Stop, d-don’t come any closer...” She tried to squirm away from him. But before she knew it, the figure had embraced her tightly into his strong arms. Frightened by this grasp, (Name) weakly thrashed her arms in protest against his chest. “P-Please get away... I don’t know w-what will ha...happen to you...” She panted heavily as tears welled up in her eyes, glistening to the moonlight. He was left in complete awe as she struggled to writhe his grasp off her.

_"You're in heat, little one..."_

Twitching to the base-like sound of his voice inside her head, she licked her lips again, yearning for him to talk again. His voice alone was enough to stimulate any impure thoughts. She wanted more, she wanted to hear him talk dirty to her. She wanted to hear him moan, and to take her in. She wanted him to do nothing, but to...

**"r-ravish... m-me..."** She spoke her thoughts out loud, feeling herself lose self-control, (Name) grabbed him by the chest and slammed her lips against where she thought his were. She could feel herself grow hot and wanting more as she melted into the kiss. Slowly gathering up as much strength as she could find, she shifted most of her body weight onto him, pushing him into the cold hard ground.

She felt him reluctantly kiss back with his big long and slender fingers cupping her soft cheeks and momentarily deepening the kiss by pulling her closer by the back of her head. She moaned into the kiss as his other hand found its way up her shirt, slowly making an attempt to find one of her voluptuous mounds to caress. As his other hand trailed down teasingly against her neck, moving the strands out of the way. He revealed a delicious spot of where he can begin his dessert. He peeled his lips off hers and landed them softly against her collarbone, delivering soft pecks and nibbles, which earned a quiet and fluffy moan coming from the Omega. As (Name) slowly gave into these kisses from him, her hands drifted off from his chest and travelled down cunningly to his lower half. Her small hands began to tease his growing erection by drawing circles around his pelvis region, earning a few grunts and groans from the man. (Name) slowly cuffed the ginormous budge into her grasp, which earned another moan from him. She licked her lips as she began visualizing the big phallus in her hand succumbing inside her tight and warm hole, with slick secreting nonstop to accommodate his fat cock from twitching uncontrollably inside her pussy. (Name) wanted to tame this big… _**T-Teeth…?**_

As she snapped out of her dirty trance, she had just realized what had just happened. Before anything could further itself more, she pushed him away as she had realized where the sharp pain was coming from. Her eyes welled up in tears as she placed her frail hands behind the nape of her neck, only to feel a small trace of indented teeth marks branded into her skin.

“Y-You marked me…”


	2. His Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slender Man goes out on a stroll just to find an Omega in heat. This is his point of view.

The night wasn't as quiet as usual, he noticed. He heard a lot of critters scrummaging through the bushes and grass, birds flocking off the tree branches, and wolves howling through the night. Given that hibernation was in season, he expected most of the nights to be quiet during his patrol-which they usually are, but tonight? It wasn't. He noticed there was a ruffling sound coming from left to right, almost sounding like a prey running away from a predator. And who could also forget the ambient chirping sounds coming from tree crickets trying to symphonized together, but really sounding more like sirens than anything. To be fair, they normally sound harmonized together, but the fact that they weren't? It meant something was disturbing the woods. And finally, there was a light breeze coming into the forest, hitting his pale cheeks faintly, which made the night a little colder than usual. He pinched his nose in utter annoyance as he did escape the busy manor for a quiet and peaceful night. Could it be Splendor cozying up randomly with campers? Probably not, since he doesn't usually fancy doing that at night. Was it Offender chasing his victims into the woods to begin his lustful feast? Possibly, but then he wouldn't hear running, but just moans and skin slapping instead. Zalgo knows he'll fuck anywhere that's convenient anyways. And what about Trender and Tender? It could be possible that those two decidedly picked up hobbies involving the nightly outdoors, but that would probably not happen in another decade due to their home body temperament. Since he deduced that his brothers were not the culprit in causing the ruckus tonight, who was it? Not that he wasn't in the mood to join the noisy escapade in finding out what was happening in his forest, but one could say he would rather spend most of his energy just simply walking down his usual path peacefully.

As he continued to walk the usual pathway through the chattering night, he picked up a very faint, but needy scent in the air. It was almost as if the smell wanted to be picked up. It wasn’t particularly a scent he was familiar with either as most nights would just smell like nature. Like the stench of overgrown coniferous trees, animal excrements, and even sometimes, the oh-so-refreshing moldy odour-because of the river. The scent he picked up however, was sweet and fresh. If anything, he noticed the scent had stimulated his heart rate, increasing his breathing rhythm, and painfully arousing him. Weirdly enough, the scent also triggered his tendrils to come out. This was weird for him, what could possibly arouse him like this? As his hunting instinct picked up, his curiosity peaked as he followed the saccharide-like smell through the dark woods. 

Slender made his way down the cold, snowy path, using his nose to follow the delightful smell in hopes of finding the source. Who could it possibly be? As he continued making his way down, ignoring the sound of his own footstep crunching the snow, he heard a thump accompanied by a short squeal. He picked up this sound immediately as it was coming from the path he was tunneling. He began to slow his trail down, tendrils growing impatiently as the sweet scent grew stronger and thicker. Peering over from the side of the woody tree trunk, his gaze fell onto an uneven bump in the flat snowy field. He walked closer, listening to the whimpering and sniffling sound coming from the creature. Wiggling his nose a little more, the strong saccharide-like scent overwhelmed his sensory receptors, indicating to him that this creature was the source. As he analyzed the creature before him, he deduced quickly that this creature was a human. A human woman who had fallen weakly into the snow and was buried in its path.

Slender closed the remaining distant between himself and the woman who had just caught the attention of his trousers first before she connected her disoriented and confused eyes with his. She was panting heavily, which he understood as laboured breathing, body was cold and weak as she tried to pull herself up into a crawling position, and her face had a very flushed complexion.

He knelt down slowly next to her, retracting his tendrils to the best of his abilities. He didn't want to scare her. Judging by her appearance and apparent vitals she was giving out, she had been out in the woods for quite a while. Not knowing what was bewitching one of his hands into reaching out and placing it on her arm, she yelped in protest. 

“S-Stop, don’t touch me… P-Please g…get away from… me...” She gasped, trying to retract her arm away from his touch. “I-I don’t… kn-know what w-will happen to-to you…”

He was taken back by her gentle, yet belligerent command. As he examined the woman closely, he realized the symptoms he had gathered earlier, from her flushed and sweaty complexion, heavy laboured breathing, and the powerful sweet scent coming from her, he deduced she was an Omega in heat. And it was extremely hard for him to battle this one out as the saccharide-like scent overwhelmed his olfaction. It felt like he was being seduced by a succubus, unable to seize control of his own body. Reluctantly, Slender pulled her into an embrace. She tried to pry away weakly, thrashing her frail hands against his chest.

_"You’re in heat, little one."_ He spoke to her telepathically, trying to calm her down. Really, he was trying to calm himself down, trying to rationalize what he was about to do. He was an Alpha after all, and it had been a while since he had encountered an Omega, especially one in heat.

He was doing everything he could as well, to resist the temptation to ravish her. Being the ancient creature that he was, he was searching through his memories to find a solution on how he had dealt with Omegas in heat, in the past. However, it was futile as the sweet scent was causing him to lose focus and the fight he had in him to fend off the Omega’s pheromones began to diminish slowly. He could feel himself aching to devour this woman in every possible way. The thought of his hands roaming freely underneath her clothes, and feeling every part of her body as he slammed his big phallus into her. He wanted to hold her up against the wall, thrusting his cock inside her pussy and choking the fuck out of her. That was all he could think of. These imprudent thoughts continued to cloud his judgement, which he was trying so hard to shake off. It wasn’t like him to react according to his emotions. He didn't remember a time when he fell weak to an Omega. In fact, he was normally able to fight off the Omega pheromones in the past. And when things got heated? He didn't hesitate to kill. But right now? To take someone into his arms rather than disposing them immediately? That wasn’t like him at all. He tried to make peace with the growing erection in his pants, which he had cursed himself internally for failing. He watched as her chest rise up and down, revealing a slight cleavage. The thought of rummaging his hands up her shirt, and nuzzling her soft breasts with his big hands and sucking on her nipples to earn some whimpers... The thought was enticing and mind breaking to him right now. He felt the animal in him growing out of control, despite doing his best to contain himself.

“R-Ravish… m…me…” She weakly urged on, pulling him by the coat and planting her soft lips onto his.

Immediately, Slender pried his mouth open as he took her tongue into his mouth, feeling the urgency and instantaneous rhythm of her body weight shifting onto his, which he had fallen back but gladly accepted her on top. Her unhinged and perplexed expression buried into his shoulder as he began to kiss the side of her lips, and down to her collarbone while taking in the sweet saccharide pheromones. Sneaking one of his hands up her coat and slowly tracing the mounds of one of her breasts, he heard her moan. 

" _Beg for it, little one."_ He commanded lowly and roughly, each of his hot breath tickled her neck. She mewed in ecstasy. 

With the other hand sliding from her collarbone and to the back of neck, pushing her locks away from her nape, his lips followed through from behind leaving a trail of light and fluffy kisses, which earned a couple of whimpers again from the Omega. As his lips found the sweet spot of her nape, he prepared the ritual by giving the soft skin a lick. During this time, he felt her small hand travelled down from his chest and to his erection. He grunted as she began to lightly tease the area by tracing his bulge with her finger. His other hand wasted no time in slowly taking shape of one of her bountiful breasts, and giving it a soft squeeze. He wanted to make her moan, scream, and whimper to his touch and to his phallus. He wanted her to scream his name out loud begging for mercy. He wanted her all to himself, as he was the Alpha, and she was his fated Omega. As he opened his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth, he bit down gently onto her dainty nape, marking her as his own.

“S-Stop!”

She pushed him away frantically, with all her might. But it was too late. Even though he had snapped himself back into reality, it was too late as to what he had just done. Appearing before him was the Omega holding her nape, shaking violently from the cold and squirming away from his touch. 

“Y-You marked me…”

And with the disbelief in her eyes, she had fallen unconscious onto the cold and feathery snow.

_"W-What have I done…"_ He whispered in disbelief.


End file.
